Secrets
by Sailor Debbie
Summary: This is a Usa/Mamo fanfic...Mamoru left Usagi for a job in the US..after he left..Usagi realized that she is pregnant. She don't know what to do untill she met this perfect man name Seiya, who ask her to marry him. But is he really the perfect gentlement
1. Broken Promises

Hi Minna! This is my first fanfic ok..so if please review and tell me what you think. I need all the help I can get. Thanx so much to Irene for editing the fanfic for me.. She did a great job too.. and thanx Lisa for helping me come up with the title..  
  
Ohh one more thing..i do not and will never own Sailor moon. Now on with the story  
  
  
Secrets chapter 1  
  
  
  
Usagi Tuskino had just come home to a small apartment that she and her boyfriend had shared for almost a year, and tonight was the night of their one-year anniversary. She got home early to get everything ready for her love to get home. He was supposed to come home right after work at 5 o'clock, but   
it was 6and he was not home yet. Usagi waited patiently until 6:30 when the front door finally flung open, revealing a very tired Mamoru.   
  
"Why are you late Mamo-chan?"   
  
"I'm sorry baby, but I got caught with a very important client."   
  
"Well, you should have called me or something, I was getting worried. I waited for so long for you to come home. Today was supposed to be for the two of us remember??"   
  
"I SAIDI WAS SORRY!! IT'S NOT LIKE I DID IT ON PURPOSE!"   
  
"I'm sorry honey, I was just worried that's all, please don't get mad at me." Tears were threatening to spill out of her baby blue eyes.   
  
"Don't cry Usako, I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just been a stressful day." Mamoru tilted her head and gave her a deep soul-searching kiss that told   
her how much he loved her.   
  
"I love you so much Mamo-chan."   
  
"I love you too Usako, and I'm so sorry for ruining tonight, I know how much it means to you."   
  
"That's ok, we can do this again tomorrow, but tonight you are all mine...no work, no phone calls... nothing but us ok?"   
  
"But I..."   
  
Mamoru was silenced by a mind-boggling kiss. The "innocent" little kiss soon turned into much more as Mamoru wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist. He released her from his embrace and held her delicate face in his   
hands. He gently kissed her cheeks, her chin, her forehead, her nose, and finally her lips. Usagi responded to the kiss whole heartily. She snaked her arms around his neck and laced her soft fingers through his raven hair. Mamoru softly parted her mouth and together their tongues danced. Mamoru's hands went underneath her blouse and started stroking the small of Usagi's back. Mamoru then started kissing down her neck. A moan of pleasure escaped from her lips. Mamoru stopped for a minute and looked at her.   
  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mamoru asked his love to make sure that she was ready. She took his hands and laid it on her heart. She smiled and she answered back with a kiss.   
  
  
The next morning when Usagi woke up, she was alone in bed. She walked out of their bedroom and found Mamoru furiously working on his computer.   
  
"You promised me, it was just going to be us and no work."   
  
"I know sweetie, but I have to get this work done, besides I did stay with you till you fell sleep."   
  
"Is that all I am to you? Am I your lover only at night? You always spend most of your time at work or with your friends."   
  
"Please let's not argue Usa, I am already late as it is. I promise I'll spend more time with you once I get all this work done ok?" Mamoru took one last sip of coffee and stood up from his desk. "I have to go to work, I'll be home at 5 as usual." Usagi leaned over to give him a kiss goodbye, but he walked right past her to pick up his briefcase.   
  
"Don't forget about tonight..." before she could finish he was out the door.   
  
Later that night....   
  
Usagi was sitting on the couch waiting for her Mamo-Chan.   
  
' I wonder where he could be? It's already 8 o'clock. I hope nothing happened to him...I know... I'll just call his friends and see if they know where he is.'   
  
Mean while at a club downtown...   
  
"Hey Motoki, Give me another beer!"   
  
"Mamoru, don't you think you had enough to drink tonight? Besides, aren't you supposed to be home with your girl right now? She sticks to you like glue, I'm   
surprised she hasn't called out a police search for you yet."   
  
"Shut up and just give me another beer, besides I do what I want. I don't have to answer to no one."   
  
"Uh huh...whatever you say Mamoru."   
A doe-eyed petite blond poked her head through the doors and warily stepped down the stairs.   
  
"Like I said Mamoru, you might as well be married to her. It's like she has you wrapped around her little fingers."   
  
"Motoki are you deaf? Hit me with another one!" Dazed and intoxicated, Mamoru spun around to face the bartender, but instead he found himself staring into the most beautiful pair of eyes. In the dim lights they sparkled, reminding Mamoruo f two twinkling sapphires.   
  
"Mamo-chan! What happen? Why are you here?" Appalled by all of the beer bottles on the counter she turned back to him. "Did you drink all of these? You've never drunk more than one before. I'm taking you home right now."   
  
"Usagi I'm...I'm..." Mamoru was ashamed of himself. He hated for her to see him like this. He was about to apologize, but he caught his friend snickering out of the corner of his eye. "I'm...I'm going to do whatever I want, you're not my wife!"   
  
"Mamo-chan you are drunk, I will take you home now."   
  
"No."   
  
"Don't be so stubborn. Look at you! You're a mess. I do this because I love you Mamo-chan."   
  
"I said NO! Who the heck do you think you are, telling me what to do? Do you know how embarrassed I am of you sometimes? Why are you always so controlling? Who wears the pants in this relationship anyways? You don't own me. I can do   
what I want and if I want to drink, I can drink all the beers I want!"   
  
Hurt reflected upon her face as she fought back tears. " You don't mean that, you're just drunk and you're talking nonsense!" But inside, she could sense that he was telling her something that had been bothering him for a long time.   
  
Two weeks went by and since then they have never talked about the incident that happened at the bar. Usagi was trying not to cling on to him, but she couldn't help it. She was so afraid of losing him. Spending most of her life in an orphanage after her parents died left a deep scar in her. No one wanted   
to adopt her. Most of the foster parents rejected her because she was too old. Ever since then it was really difficult for her to make friends because she felt that people would not accept her. When she turned 18 the directors of the orphanage told her that they had to let her go to make room for the younger orphans. Usagi left and never looked back. For a time she lived in a cardboard box wrapped in newspapers. She met Mamoru one rainy night. Huddled up in newspapers, she was soaked to the bone, but more drenched with her own tears than she was from the rain. When her home became a heap of wet mush, she   
felt that the clouds took pity on her and stopped raining. Instead she found that someone had blocked the rain with his umbrella. Usagi turned around and found Mamoru. Ever since then they've been together. She felt that fate had brought them together. She just could not bear to think what would happen if   
he were to ever leave her.   
  
In Mamoru's office...   
  
Mamoru had been frustrated; he'd been offered a job in America and the plane would be leaving the next day. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, but it also meant that he was going to have to leave his Usako. He hated the thought of leaving her, but he had to think about the future-- HIS future, and if fate would have it, a future without Usako. 'Your girlfriend sticks to you like glue, it's a wonder why she hadn't call out a police search for you yet.' He did not want Andrew's words to be true. As much as he loved her, he was still young and did not want marriage to be in the way of him having the   
better of his career. He stared at a framed picture of Usagi on his desk. He put it faced down. He was going to leave his Usako. Now the hardest part was next: telling her.   
  
  
'I wonder what he wanted to talk to me about.' Usagi had received a call from Mamoru telling her that he had something really important he wanted to talk to her about right after work. Now she stood at their front door anticipating for what he had to tell her. 'Maybe he wants to apologize for his   
behavior... or maybe he is going to...no he couldn't...would he...would he propose?...no don't besilly..get over yourself ...' The creak of the door interrupted her thoughts. Usagi expected to find a little black box in Mamoru's hand, but instead found him carrying a bag of luggage.   
  
"Mamo-chan? What is this? Why are you all packed?"   
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow morning for a job in America"   
  
"What? Why? You can't...you can't just leave me..." Tears fell freely and she had no desire to wipe them away.   
  
He saw the hurt in her face and hated himself for inflicting so much pain on this beautiful angel. He felt ashamed. But he had to do this. He masked his feelings under an austere face and told her without any emotion,   
  
"Stop being a crybaby! I don't see why I can't do what I so please, it's not like we're married or anything, so stop trying to control me!"   
  
He couldn't believe what he had just said. He knew that he had broken her heart into a million pieces.   
  
He grabbed the last of his belongings and was about to walk out of the door when he heard something fall hard to the ground. He ran to the kitchen and found his Usako on floor, knife in one hand and blood spilling out of the cut around her wrist. She was delirious from the loss of blood and her tears made everything around her blurry. She felt so empty, like a deep pit had formed a void in her stomach, becoming a vacuum for all her being. She heard the pitter-pattering of footsteps, coming closer and closer, like the sound of rain on a roof.   
She smiled and remembered the time she first met Mamoru.   
  
When Usagi woke up, she was in the hospital. She looked around and found an envelope on the side of her bed. It was from Mamoru. She quickly opened the letter and it read,   
  
Dearest Usako,   
  
I am leaving you with the apartment and some money. I'm sorry for doing   
this to you. Don't make things harder than it is. Let us go on our separate   
ways. Please do not be foolish and end your life because of me. I am not worth   
it. You deserve so much better than me, please forgive me.   
  
My love with you always,   
Mamoru   
  
At this time, Usagi did not know what to do anymore; her whole world had shattered. Things could not get any worse. The doctor walked in,   
  
" Hi, I'm Dr. Mizuno, but you can call me Ami. Are you feeling any better Usagi?"   
  
" Yes I'm perfectly fine. I want to leave now..."   
  
" As soon as I get a quick check-up, you can go ok. By the way Ms. Tuskino, congratulations, you're two weeks pregnant!"   
  
"What?!" with that she fainted.   
  
After Usagi left the hospital she walked around the park trying to get her thoughts straight. 'What do I do now? What am I going to do with this child?'   
  
"Excuse me miss? Hi, are you all right? You looked troubled?   
Usagi looked up and for a minute thought Mamoru had come back to her. Then she blinked.   
  
"Sorry, how rude am I? I'm Seiya Lights," with this he took Usagi's bandaged hands and kissed them delicately. "May I have the chance of knowing the name of such a beautiful lady?"   
  
"My name is Usagi, Usagi Tuskino."   
  
"I don't do this often, but would you like to have lunch with me and grace me with your presence?"   
  
She couldn't help but blush. He looks kind of like her Mamo-Chan (AN: I know they don't really, but I have to say that for future references.)   
  
  
Usagi thought about it. She didn't really want to in her current situation, but she didn't have anything else to do. "Why not?"   
  
The next two-weeks they spent every waking moment together. He made her feel like she was loved again. Today Seiya had told her to meet him at the restaurant where they had their first lunch. She was scared. What will he say?   
What will happen? The last time that happened, her love had left her. Is he going to leave her too? Just thinking about it made her eyes watery.   
  
She walked into the restaurant and immediately spotted Seiya sitting in the same seats they had sat before. She slowly walked to him, afraid of what would happen.   
  
"Seiya..."   
  
" Usa, I want to tell you something..."   
  
"Yes?" Usagi asked, afraid what the answer might be.   
  
Getting down to one knee, he looked up and asked, "Usa, will you do me the honor of being my wife? I want to share my life with you."   
  
Usagi was shocked. Out of all the things she thought he would say, never a thought ran through her mind that he would propose to her. Everything was perfect, everything except for the fact that she did not really love Seiya like she loved Mamoru. She did like him a lot, and she knew he would give her   
and her baby a secured future. "Yes Seiya, I will marry you."   
  
" Oh Usa, you don't know how happy you've made me! I will always love you, no matter what. You've made me the happiest man on earth!"   
  
On their honeymoon night, things got heated and soon they were in bed, Seiya on top of her. As Seiya and Usagi joined as one, a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't really want to do this, but she had no choice.   
  
Later that night...   
  
"That wasn't your first time..." It was more of a statement than a question. Usagi was surprised and she did not know what to say. At this point Seiya was angry, and Usagi just realized that after all this time, she had never really seen Seiya mad. Now this image of Usagi being this perfect angel was shattered. An awkward silence followed. Seiya's face was emotionless and Usagi was scared.   
  
" I don't care about what you did in the past, as long as you don't ever do it again," Seiya gently caressed Usagi's neck, but all of a sudden he clenched it. "I WILL NOT HAVE MY WIFE CHEAT ON ME DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Usagi gasped for air as he released his grip. "I'm soo sorry baby, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just mad that you did not tell me this. You know I love you. I love you more than anything and I just don't want anything to get in between us." Seiya began kissing her. All Usagi did was nod as more tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
  
So...did u guys like it? Please review and tell me what you think..and for those of you think...this is a Usa/Mamo fic so don't worry!!  
  



	2. Was it a mistake?

Hi minna, thanx for all of the people who reviewed my story. Hehe...made me really happy..:).. thanx again to Irene, who did a wonderful job editing my story...she's the best...you guys should read her story too..well..that's all hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
I don't own Sailor moon, and I will never own it  
  
Secrets Chapter 2:  
  
  
Eight years later:   
  
Dear diary,   
  
Today is just like any other day. For the past eight years,   
every since that night when Seiya found out that I was not a virgin, his whole   
image of me being a goddess was shattered. Ever since then, he has never   
looked at me the same way. Every time I look into his eyes there is hidden   
anger and disgust. At that moment in front of the altar, I knew marrying him   
was a bad idea. I just wish I had realized that two minutes before the whole   
procession. But no more regrets, now it's all about the future-- if not for   
me then for Endy. Seiya still thinks he's his child. He is very happy with his   
unknowingly surrogate son, however he still treats me the same. Most of the   
time he gets drunk and slaps me. I have been to the hospital so many times   
that I don't even have to sign in anymore. What can I do? Ami, my doctor that   
I have grown close to tries to help, but I won't let her. She's the only one   
that knows the whole truth. I just can't leave Seiya. Ughh...I hate myself...   
What will happen if I do?...He threatens to take my Endy away if I ever tell   
anyone...What have I gotten myself into?...Eight long years... The only reason I am here is to satisfy his desires...nothing else...I guess now I 'm just a thing... I   
don't know what to do anymore... Mamo-chan, where are you now? ... I am a fool for still loving him...Now the only person that I have in this terrible world is   
Endy...Well if I can't live a good life, then I will do whatever I can to give   
him a good one.   
  
Usa   
  
The next morning...   
  
Usagi went to work. She was now the owner of the bridal shop   
downtown. She loved her job. Watching happy couples coming in to her shop to   
get a fitting made her wistful. They reminded her of the old days with herself   
and Mamo-chan. He was the only man that she wanted to marry. Now, the only   
person that she lived for was her son, Endy. He looked so much like Mamoru.   
His hair, his eyes, and everything he did. But because Seiya also looked like   
Mamoru (AN: see why I have to say that they look like each other now) he did   
not suspect a thing. 'Thank God Seiya doesn't know about Endy. I don't know what would happen if he knew'.   
  
It was three in the afternoon and her schedule was jam-packed. She   
had to pick up Endy, buy groceries, and get her and her son ready for the   
banquet in honor of her husband's boss's daughter. Seiya was now working for   
the Hino international technology Inc. Mr. Hino's daughter had just came back   
from the US with her fiancé. Usagi tried to think up reasons for not going,   
but that only earned her another round of beatings, so she did not argue any   
further.   
  
'What am I going to wear?' Her thoughts were interrupted by the cheery voice   
of a child.   
  
"Hi Mommy!"   
  
"Hi baby, how was school today? Did you have fun?"   
  
"Oh yes! You won't believe what happened....Auntie Ami came to visit me today   
and she took me to the zoo...I really had a lot of fun! We ate hot dogs and   
look she bought me a lion!" The boy held up a stuffed tiger.   
  
"Tiger, Endy, that's a tiger. Well, it looks like you've had a big day! Endy,   
you still have a little mustard on your face, hold still while I-- " Usagi   
licked her fingers and rubbed it against the boy's face.   
"Mom, I'm a big boy, don't do that!" He smacked his mother's hand away.   
Usagi saw Mamoru in him.   
"See, all done. That wasn't so bad." Usagi kissed her son on the forehead.   
'Why would Ami go visit Endy? What is she up to now?'   
  
"Mommy, what are we doing tonight?" The boy was throwing his tiger up in the   
air.   
  
"We're going to a banquet at Daddy's work, so you need to be good, or daddy   
won't be happy. Endy watch out, you might knock over one of the mannequins!"   
She grabbed the toy in the air and the child whined. She gave it back to the   
boy. He smiled.   
  
"Wear a pretty pink dress to the bank-wet. Ms. Haruna was wearing a pink   
dress today."   
  
"Yes, this is going to be a very important for Daddy, so you have to behave. I   
don't know if I have a pink dress, Endy. Hmmm, that would be nice--"   
  
"Let's go home Mommy, I'm hungry."   
  
"Ok, let's go. But I'm not letting you eat until the banquet."   
  
The boy threw his stuffed animal on the ground and stomped his tiny foot on   
the tiger. "Awwww! Mom, I hate bank-wets!"   
  
She got ready as soon as they could so Seiya wouldn't have any excuse to get   
mad at her, but she knew that no matter what, he would always find a fault in   
her, even if it didn't exist.   
  
"I'm home." Seiya walked in the front door.   
  
"Hi Daddy! Let's go! Let's go! I'm all dressed and ready to go! C'mon!"   
whined Endy. The child did inherit traits from his mother as well.   
  
Seiya smiled at the boy and patted him on the head. "Ok son, just one second.   
Let me go check on your mom and we'll go."   
  
Seiya walked into their bedroom and found Usagi in an elegant pink dress. He   
stopped smiling. "How come you're not ready yet? What is taking you so long?   
Hurry your a** up!"   
  
"Sorry Seiya, I'm just putting on some make up." Usagi clumsily went through   
her makeup bag. She nervously took out her compact and began applying powder.   
  
Seiya strode up to Usagi and she became frightened. He looked at her up and   
down and frowned. He aggressively pulled at the bottom of her dress. "Why are   
you dressed up like that? What's the point of make-up? You can't try to cover   
up anything that everybody has already seen. The banquet is not in honor of   
you, you know...why are you trying to steal the attention? What, do you want all   
the guys to want you or something? You look cheap."   
  
"I'm not...I'm...I'm just trying to look nice for you." Usagi's bottom lip   
quivered.   
  
"Don't start with the waterworks. You're always such a crybaby! How did you   
ever get along without me? We are leaving now, let's go. We better not be   
late. I would hate to be in your shoes if we were late." He walked out of the   
room.   
  
At the banquet...   
  
"Good evening Mr. Hino, This is my wife Usagi and my son Endy." Seiya gave a   
sharp look to his wife. Usagi forced a smile.   
  
"Oh my, you certainly have a beautiful wife and a charming son."   
  
Usagi blushed. "You are too kind Mr. Hino." Usagi extended her hand. "It is   
a pleasure to meet you."   
  
"The pleasure is all mine. Hmm... Now where did my daughter run off? She was   
just here a second ago. I wanted you to meet her. Oh well, have some   
appetizers." Mr. Hino took two small plates of caviar and crackers from the   
entrée dish and gave it to Usagi and Seiya. "Eat up, it's free!" He chuckled.   
  
Usagi clumsily balanced the plate, while she held Endy's squirming hand. Endy   
pulled his mother over to a cart of desserts and in horror she watched her   
plate drop, sending little balls of fish eggs scattering everywhere. Seiya   
glared at his wife. She panicked and turned red. "Sorry."   
  
Mr.Hino smiled. "That's alright-- hey, there's my daughter and her fiancé!"   
Mr.Hino left to bring his daughter over to meet them.   
  
Usagi was already on the ground frantically trying to clean up her mess. She   
shyly looked up at her husband. His countenance was cold. Seiya stepped on   
her fingers. He whispered harshly, "You're going to pay for that at home."   
Mr. Hino came rushing back with his daughter and her fiancé. "Get up!"   
  
Tears had begun to form in Usagi's eyes. She slowly got up.   
  
"Now, may I introduce you to my daughter, Rei Hino. She just came back from   
the US." The black-haired beauty extended her hand. The man in back of her   
turned around from the entrée dish table. "And this her fiancé who will take   
over this company when I retire, Mamoru Chiba."   
  
Mr.Hino's daughter smiled and wrapped her arms around her fiancé's arm.   
Mamoru's eyes went wide.   
  
'Mamo-Chan?!?!'   
  
'Usako?!?!'   
  
To be continued....   
  
  
Soooo...what did you guys think?? Review me or e-mail me at blossom_619@hotmail.com ohh..and for those of you who didn't know..I'm going on a trip to Taiwan on July 2 and won't be back till Aug 19..So maybe I'll get another chapter out before I go..I'll have to see the reaction of you guys(the readers) and If I get really really good reviews I'll write more while I'm on my vacation or when I'm on the plane since it's gonna be like 16 hours...hehe..so the only thing I can tell you is REVIEW..REVIEW..REVIEW..  



	3. Do you still love me?

Hi guys..here's the story that I promised before I leave so enjoy...ohh and thanx to Irene once again for doing such a good job on editing..she's out for one week on girl state at sacremento so there probably won't be anything till she gets back from her trip..  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon and never will...  
  
  
Secrets Chapter 3 pg-13  
By Sailor Debbie  
Blossom_619@hotmail.com or blossomsoh@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
'Mamo-Chan?!?!'   
'Usako?!?!'   
  
Mamoru'sPOV:   
  
Oh my God! Is this real, or am I just dreaming? This can't be... can   
it? Man, she looks so amazing, even more beautiful than 8 years ago. What am I   
saying, I'm engaged to Rei. We're going to be married in a month; I'm not   
supposed to be thinking about this! Recovering from shock, I came forward.   
  
"Usagi, it's nice to see you again." Her eyes went wide. When I hugged her,   
her body tensed and I could see she was scared about something, but I couldn't   
figure what. She didn't seem like she liked me touching her.   
  
"Do you know each other?" I heard the man next to her say.   
  
"Umm...yes...he was...he was... my... a friend of mine from a long time ago." Her   
words were tactful. I smiled at her evasiveness. She was so... cute.... Wait, a   
minute... Yes, I loved Rei, I couldn't be falling...   
  
  
"Yes, we were friends long ago." I turned to the man that spoke. I raised an   
eyebrow. I didn't like the way the man spoke to her. "And you are?"   
  
"My name is Seiya Lights. I'm Usagi's husband and this is our seven years old   
son. "He wrapped his arm around Usak-I mean Usagi's waist and brought a   
little boy forward.   
  
Son? They have a son...and to boot a--- seven years old? That would mean that   
they got married and had him right after I had left. Man, Usagi didn't waste   
any time did she? I guess it's all for the best. It wouldn't have been right   
to ask her to wait for me anyways... that would have been selfish. So, he was   
Seiya Lights. Mr. Hino told me about him. I'll have to keep my eyes on him   
since... well not to brag, but I am his superior.... and quite a high superior   
that I might add. I chuckled at the thought. They all began to stare at me and   
I brought the attention to someone else. I was quite good at doing that.   
  
"Hi there sport, what is your name?" I looked down at the little boy. The   
child didn't seem too interested in me. He was concentrated on my plate.   
  
"Endy Lights. I want your chocolate cake. Mom says not to talk to strangers."   
  
I laughed. This kid was a handful. I know one when I see one. I smiled.   
He reminded me a lot of myself when I was his age.   
  
**Flashback**   
  
"Mamo-chan, if we ever had a son, maybe we can name him Endy...that's the   
cutest name in the world." Usagi had that dreamy look on her face that I   
loved. I pretended to not be interested. You know, that whole macho thing   
where girls get all sentimental and their boyfriends act like they don't   
care...yeah that thing.   
  
I looked down at my magazine and she sat on my lap. "Hmmm...Endy...sounds like   
you're trying to say Andy with a speech impediment don't you think?" I   
chuckled. She elbowed me gently. I kissed her on the forehead. "We could call   
him 'baby' for all I care...as long as it's our child."   
  
**End of flash back**   
  
"I'm not a stranger." I extended my hand. "My name is Mamoru Chiba." I gave   
him my brownie. He ate it like a mad man. Usagi gently cleaned him up.   
Very motherly...well of course motherly, she was a mother...well, that's not how   
she was before...what am I saying...I stared at her for the longest time while   
she cleaned the boy up. I didn't realize that I was smiling all this time...I   
met the eyes of the father and he didn't look too happy. I quickly looked away   
and stuck my nose in the air like I ruled the world.   
  
She named him Endy. What do you know... I felt a bit jealous. This was supposed   
to be the name of our kid...well, yeah if we were together I know ...but still,   
things in a relationship are usually meant for the two people involved...he was   
a very handsome tyke I'll have to admit...maybe our son would've had a uni-brow   
or something...Endy the One-brow...that's what they would've called him in   
school...what am I thinking?.... that doesn't matter now... I'm marrying Rei and we   
will have a family of our own. A family of uni-brow kids---man, I need a   
vacation.   
  
Author's POV   
  
"So when is the big day?" Seiya asked.   
  
"It's a month from now, but I have no clue what to do. I haven't been back in   
Japan for so long that I'm not really close with anyone to help me." The   
black-tress vixen tossed her full mane behind her shoulders. She carried   
herself like a rich man's daughter. And of course that's what she was. She   
had no problem accepting the role.   
  
"Hmmm...my wife runs a Bridal Shop downtown, she can help you with whatever   
you will need. Just said the word."   
  
"Really? That would be so wonderful!" She turned to Usagi. "Will you help   
me?" Her violet eyes shone with hope.   
  
"Sure. Here's my card, just come in next week and we'll get started ok?" She   
gave a weak smile. She was not too enthusiastic about the idea of preparing   
her ex-boyfriend's wedding.   
  
"Thank you thank you thank you." Rei hugged Usagi tightly.   
  
After the banquet, in the Light's household...   
  
"Who was he to you?? TELL ME!! Was he your lover? Was he??"   
  
"No...no he wasn't...please Seiya...don't overreact..."   
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He whipped his belt out and began to wrap it around his   
fist. "You know, I bet every man has had you already anyways." He began to   
whip Usagi fiercely. "He's just another one on the list isn't he??" After a   
few lashes, he stopped. Seiya was breathing hard. At times it seemed like her   
husband enjoyed it. Another thing on his to-do list. She was an activity.   
Usagi's tears soaked her thin dress. "Clean yourself up and go to bed. You   
look repulsing." She gritted her teeth as she got up.   
  
Usagi walked into the bathroom and cleaned herself up. She painfully slipped   
off her dress and put on her robe. Seiya followed her into the bathroom. He   
hugged her waist.   
  
His voice was gentle. "Baby, I'm sorry, you know I don't like hitting you,   
but why must you always make me so mad? Next week when Ms. Hino goes to the   
shop do everything that she wants ok? Get as close to her as you possibly can   
ok? That'll score me a few points with the dad."   
  
"Ok, Seiya,."   
  
"Good. That's what I want to hear."   
  
Next Morning...   
  
Usagi was at the shop thinking about the events the night before. She was   
startled when she heard the jingle of the bells from the front door. She   
raised her head and she was surprised. It was Mamoru.   
  
"Mamo-chan...I mean...Mr. Chiba can I help you with something?"   
"Do we have to be so formal all of a sudden?" Mamoru grinned. He made her   
melt. She quickly looked away and began making herself look busy. She grabbed   
a mother of pearl-like dress and began clumsily fitting it onto a mannequin.   
"I came to see you."   
"Mr. Chiba, if you'd like to look around feel free. We have a great bargain   
on imported material."   
"Usak-Usagi..." He lightly touched her arm.   
"Me? Why would you want to see me for?" She pretended to be irritated. She   
fitted the dress over the mannequin the wrong way. "I'm extremely busy Mr.   
Chiba. I have no time for personal matters right now. Old flings and what   
not..." She cringed inside with the thought her own words. He seemed a bit   
stunned by her harshness. He smiled.   
  
"Usak...Usagi, you know every well why I came here for. How are you after all   
these years? Are you still mad at me?"   
She tried her best to make her face cold like her husband's. "Very well thank   
you. After you had left Seiya helped me. He molded me into a stronger person.   
That sensitive crybaby that was with you died a long time ago, so if you   
were expecting to find her then you have mistaken me for someone that you   
thought you knew. She was so naive and selfish, that's probably the reason why   
you left her... She didn't deserve to be loved... no one like that deserves to be   
loved..."Her lip quivered. But she tried to control it. 'Stop it you crybaby!   
Don't let him win. You're supposed to be happy. Show him.' She gave a forced   
smile. "We are getting along very well. Seiya is a great husband." She   
remembered last night.   
  
Mamoru saw her hurting beneath the layers of austerity. He knew her too well,   
after eight long years he still knew her. He wanted to hold her and kiss her   
right then and there, take care of her and tell her everything was all right.   
He was about to walk over to her, but he controlled himself and kept his   
distance. "It's a shame she passed away. I loved that girl. I came to see   
her, but instead I find you. I see your husband loves you very much and you   
guys have a handsome son. I hope mine and Rei's marriage will be as happy as   
yours." He winced at his words. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't gone   
yet. His feelings weren't gone yet.   
  
Usagi stood still. The mannequin was poorly dresses. "Yes..." she softly   
whispered.   
  
"Usa, you've changed so much. You are so strong and independent. I have a   
feeling that somehow I contributed. Forgive me for the pain I caused you."   
Mamoru felt guilty. She was right...she was no longer the girl he once loved...   
he loved this woman much more.   
  
"What's past is past. I don't want to talk about it anymore...nothing ever   
happened...we never happened..." She was deeply hurting inside. He was opening up   
deep scars that she longed to forget.' Mamoru, why do you still make me feel   
this way...'She was so occupied with her own thoughts that she had totally   
forgotten about the mannequin that was not carefully propped up on the stand.   
Mamoru came closer and she was about to move away, when she lightly brushed up   
against the stand. The carved figure fell on her.   
  
"Usa!!" Mamoru screamed. "Usa, you should be more careful." He propped   
the mannequin back on the stand. He looked over Usagi to make sure she was   
alright. He noticed the bruises on her arm.   
  
"Usa what happen here?" She pulled her arm away from him.   
"You just saw what happened." Usagi nervously tried to clean up.   
"These bruises already have color." Mamoru looked worried.   
"Oh that...you know how I am...always clumsy...I guess things never change..."   
'Please believe me'   
  
Realizing that she did not want to tell him the truth he did not press the   
matter. He changed the subject.   
  
"Oh...Rei will be coming in starting tomorrow and you guys can discuss all   
the details for the wedding if that's ok with you?" Talking about it made his   
stomach go down. He knew it wasn't right to marry Rei when this woman made him   
feel like this.   
  
"That's fine." Usagi resumed her fitting of the mannequin. 'Don't go yet...'   
  
"I really hope you guys can be really close friends." Mamoru gazed at Usagi   
for along time before walking out the door. The bells jingled as he left.   
  
Three weeks went by and they had almost everything ready. During these three   
weeks, Rei and Usagi had become really good friends with each other, to   
Usagi's surprise. Because Rei did not have any friend in Japan, she chose   
Usagi to be her maid of honor.   
  
It was three days before the wedding and Usagi was torn. She knew that she was   
not supposed to be thinking this way, but she couldn't help but wish that   
Mamoru would be marrying her. No matter what she told her self, deep down   
inside she was still very much in love with him.   
  
"Usagi...hello?? Anyone home??" Ami tapped on the screen door.   
  
"What?? Oh hi Ami, what brings you here?" Usagi walked over to the door and   
un locked it.   
  
"Well, I'm here to see how you're holding up. I heard about the wedding. By   
the looks of it, it's really getting to you." Ami saw the bags under Usagi's   
eyes.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm perfectly fine." Her voice   
echoed as she went into the kitchen. She brought back a pitcher of lemonade   
and poured her friend a glass.   
  
"Come on Usa. You and I both know that you are still in love with him, you   
can't deny that. Besides, I really think he has the right to know about Endy.   
You should really think about it ok. I'm not going to pressure you into   
anything, but it is better if he knew. You need to let him decide what he   
needs to do." Ami took a sip. It was sour. "Uhh, this is awful." She put the   
glass back on the table.   
  
"Thanks." She stuck her tongue out at her friend. She took a sip of Ami's   
glass and grimaced. "You're right."   
  
"Good, I'm glad you see it my way."   
  
"No not about the whole telling about it ordeal. I'll think about it Amy, but   
I really don't think so. I don't want to be the cause of the problem and   
I certainly don't want Mamoru to feel that it's his responsibility to take   
care of Endy and therefore not marry Rei. She really is a sweet girl and I   
don't want to be in the way of her happy future."   
  
"Well, I don't either, but what about your future, huh? What about Endy's   
future? The other day I went to visit Endy during my lunch break and it   
bothers me to know that he does know about Seiya hitting you and he thinks   
it's normal. I hate to say this, but it will affect him no matter what, so I   
suggest you do something before it gets worst. It's up to you." Ami glanced   
at her watch. "I got to go, I'll talk to you later Usa."   
  
Usagi walked her friend to the door. "Bye."   
  
The wedding was carried out smoothly. Everything was good, but Usagi's heart   
ached like it never did before. Now she knew it was immoral to even dream that   
Mamoru would ever come back to her. After they came back from their honeymoon,   
Mr.Hino had to take care of business in the States so he left the company in   
the hands of his son-in-law. Mamoru and Rei seem really happy but she had informed Usagi that they were using birth control because he does not think that she..or they are ready to take care of kids yet. ( AN: this fits in later in the story so bare with me...hehe) Ever since Mr. Hino left Seiya had been trying to gain Mamoru's trust.   
Seiya had asked Usagi to bring him to lunch today. She walked into his office.   
"Hi Seiya, I brought you your lunch."   
"Thanks Usa, why don't you stay awhile babe?" She saw him get antsy.   
Her eyes grew wide. 'Not at work.' "Sorry I can't, I still have to go back   
to the store, honey." She turned away.   
"I SAID STAY...WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOUUNDERSTAND??" He grabbed her   
wrist and pulled her to him.   
"Let go of me Seiya, you're hurting me."   
"I want you Usa, and I want you now." He pinned her on his desk and   
start passionately kissing her, ripping the button on her white blouse and   
lifting her skirt with his eager hands.   
"Seiya, please stop it...please...your co-workers might hear us..." she pleaded.   
Her begging was cut short when the door suddenly swung open. Mamoru was by the   
door.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?"   
  
To be continue....   
  
  
Soo what did you guys thing...hey it's not good to throw things at me...another pie come flying across the room...lol..missed me...ok..but here's the deal..like I said I'm going to be on a vacation..so I won't have as much time to write but I will if u guys would want me to...I'll be checking my reviews from time to time to see if people like it or not...so review me ok...   
  



	4. The Secret is out!!

Hey guys sorry it took so long for this chapter to be out...I wrote this on the plane..but it took me forever to get it type and then I had to send it to Irene for her to edit it..but she's also busy with her own work,...so it took so long..sorry..i'm having lots of fun on my vacation..but I really miss all of my friends...and stories that I don't get to read..hehe...  
  
  
Title: Secrets Chapter 4 PG 13  
Author: Sailor Debbie  
E-mail: blossom_619@hotmail.com  
  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!"  
  
'No!! Please don't let it be him? Please God? Leave me some dignity. Usa's mind spun. She knew it was him. She pulled down her skirt. Seiya released his wife from his clutches.   
  
"Usa?!?!" his voice full of concern.   
  
He watched her lips quiver as she clumsily fumbled with the buttons of her blouse. Her face was bright red. She felt dirty and full of shame. She could not look at Mamoru. She ran passed him out of the office.   
  
Mamoru took a step to go after her, but he held himself back. He felt his temperature rise under his skin. He turned a questioning gaze to Seiya. Anger clearly shone in his eyes, but he settled himself and restrained the tone of his voice. He put on a nonchalant facade. He knew Seiya played this game also. He hated people like him.  
"You know, if the whole office did what you just did people might think we run some kind of whorehouse." He forced a polished smile. "Fornicate on your own time, this is a place of business, not porn." He wanted to march up to the man and punch him until he wiped the smug look off his face. He could not forget Usagi's look of humiliation.  
  
"Mamoru-kun, you just caught us at the wrong time. My wife just couldn't keep her hands off me. You know how needy women are. Sorry you had to witness such a display at work. It won't happen again. Why don't you let me make it up to you by taking you to this club downtown, all the guys are going tonight. I won't take no for an answer." Seiya flashed his pearly whites.   
  
Mamoru did not know what to say. He knew Seiya held influence in the workplace. He had worked there for more than five years and everyone expected him to be the next supervisor. Then Mamoru came along, causing bitterness among some of the employees. Whispers of nepotism made Mamoru a controversial character. Seiya was a well-known and well-liked character in his social circle. He was charming and debonair. He was dangerous. Mamoru knew it would be easy for Seiya to turn the employees against him. Mamoru had no choice, but to take him up on his offer.   
  
Later at the club...  
"This is one of the best club in Tokyo. Have you ever been here?" Seiya surveyed the room until he laid his eyes on a redheaded waitress with a skirt too short for her lengthy legs and blouse two sizes too small. They made eye contact. "Like I said, one of the best clubs in Tokyo." His eyes were still focused on the young woman.  
  
Mamoru was disgusted. He knew Seiya was a bad character. "Yes I have, before   
I left for America." He remembered his encounter with Usa all those years ago.  
They sat down at a booth to order some drinks.  
  
"Hmmm? What kind of drink should Seiya have tonight?" He peered at the tall bottles that presented itself on the bar. Seiya was really enjoying himself. He wanted to top the whole night off by getting drunk.   
  
"A beer please" Mamoru said to the bartender whose back was turned.   
"Mamoru?? Is that really you?" The bartender recognized his old friend's voice and turned around. He gave his old friend a warm hug.   
  
Seiya was bored. He wanted to drink, but he dared not disrupt his boss's conversation. He listened to their conversation with little interest, every now and then looking for that redhead he saw earlier.   
  
"Motoki??man, long time no see. How have you been?"   
  
"The Great Womanizer has now settled down, unfortunately." He chuckled.   
  
"Remember that archaeologist with the great legs? Yeah, after you left I find out that she was in love with me. Well anyways, I followed her to Africa and   
I say 'Hey, why not get married?' Before I knew it we were saying 'I do' in some tribal place. Now we have a three-year old boy. The little squirt takes after his mother-- always diggin' around in the dirt. Now, another one is about to shoot its way out. I work here part time. Didn't get to finish college, still studying. Now with my wife pregnant again I have to work two jobs while I study-- a little hectic, but I'm managing. Hey, I'm going on and on, how 'bout you?! Wait, let me guess? You probably married that lovely leechy girlfriend of yours." He chuckled once again. "Now what was it? "  
"As-ugi?or was it Uso??"   
Mamoru knew what was coming; he quickly interrupted his friend's train of thought.   
  
"Hey, Motoki where's our drinks? What kind of bartender are you?" He laughed nervously.   
"I want a martini. Havn't had one of those in a while." Seiya was glad to finally get a word in.  
"Just a beer for me-- as always."   
"How could I forget? Wait one sec." Motoki walked into the backroom to grab some beer. Five minutes passed. Mamoru began to wonder what was taking his old friend. All of a sudden, Motoki leaped out of the room with a couple of beers in his hands, creating a scene. "Usa! Yeah! Usagi was her name wasn't it?!!"   
  
Mamoru froze. He did not know what to say.   
Motoki continued to run his mouth ecstatically. "I knew I would get it! I was just sitting there in the backroom thinking about it, but now I remember. Usagi Tuskino. I don't know that many girls named after rabbits. The name always cracked me up!" He began to laugh hysterically. There was a moment of silence. Mamoru saw Seiya's face change.  
  
Mamoru quickly changed the subject. He brought the attention to Seiya, whose fists were tightly clenched. "Uhh---Motoki, I forgot to introduce you two, but um --this is Seiya Lights, Usagi's husband. They've been happily married for about eight years now. We work together."   
Motoki was confused. "Huh? What do you mean??"He looked at Seiya and back at Mamoru. Then his eyes grew wide and he blushed. "Oh?OHHH! I'm SOO sorry!!"   
He gave an apologetic look to Mamoru and shook hands with Seiya. There was awkward silence.  
  
Seiya broke it. "I don't think she's ever talked about you, Mamoru. She was really messed up when I found her. Anyone could have taken advantage of her easily. She was lucky I came along." He gulped his martini down, leaving only the olive in the glass. "Can I have some brandy? That's looking pretty good right about now."  
The two men looked at each other. They could tell something was not right about this man.  
  
So he was her love. He probably had his way with her too. No wonder they gave each other that look the first time they met. No wonder he was looking at her that way... Mamoru you will pay for that?? You and Usagi will both pay. Seiya smiled at the two men that stared at him. He held up the glass of brandy. "Can you fill this up, it's only half filled."  
  
At the Lights household...  
  
Seiya was busy perusing through Usagi's things. He wanted to find remnants of his wife and her old flame's relationship. He knew she meant something to him   
--and still did. He was about to give up his search when a picture fell out of a book. He shook the book again and out came a letter. It was a picture of   
Usagi and Mamoru together in matching outfits. He had his arms around her waist and his head buried in the crook of her slender neck. Seiya's blood began to boil. The letter made it worse. It was the letter Mamoru wrote to Usagi when he had left her. What incensed him the most was the fact that his wife continued to keep these things.  
'So I was just a replacement? Is that all I am to her??' His thoughts were cut short when Usagi opened the front door.  
  
She did not expect Seiya to be home. This was normally one of the nights he would spend with his mistress. Seiya was aware that Usagi knew about the whole relationship. He flaunted his mistress once or twice in front of their home. Their son would ask about this mysterious woman. All Usagi would say was that she was just a co-worker of his daddy. She was a beautiful redhead.   
  
Usagi began to think of herself as an old hag, and yet she was only twenty-six. She began to think that she repulsed her husband and that was why she could not keep him satisfied. And yet, Usagi had grown into a beautiful woman, it was only the burden of the marriage that reflected on her face. No longer was her body a frail frame, but full and voluptuous and strong. Eight years had played nicely on her figure, despite the birth of a son. The beatings made her stronger, she willed her body to be stronger. Her face was the only thing that stayed the same. Lush lashes still fanned her stunning sapphire eyes, but only now were they usually red with tears. Her cheeks were still rosy, but now ever more so with shame. Her lips were still a ruby red, but every now and then they were black and blue or at night sometimes dripping scarlet. She held unsurpassed beauty; it was only anchored by the strains of abuse.   
  
She walked into the bedroom. Before she could turn on the lights, she was thrust on to the bed. She tried to scream, but a strong hand smothered her mouth. She frantically tried to peer at his countenance, but he pushed her back down onto the bed. Only a few streams of light from the kitchen lit the man's face. She came across a pair of blue eyes full of anger. She knew it was Seiya, which frightened her even more than any assailant. She thought she was going to die. His huge hands covered her tiny face. He brought his hands to her neck and squeezed. She began to pound her fists on the headboard.   
  
"Mama?" Endy yelled from his playroom.  
  
Seiya was breathing hard. But he settled his voice and answered his son.   
  
"It's alright, your mother is resting."  
  
He released her and she gasped for air. Seiya climbed off Usagi and turned on the lights and locked the door. He turned the radio on so that Endy could not hear the wails of his mother. He then turned to his drawer and pulled out the picture and the letter.  
  
"Care to explain this?" His voice was threateningly low, but loud enough to be heard over the music.  
  
"I?I!" Her voice was a whisper.  
  
"This still means something to you doesn't it?!!"  
  
"Seiya? That was a long time ago." She made her voice clear and defiant.   
His eyes grew wide and he became angrier.  
  
"Then what the hell are these things still doing here?? Remember what I said?!" Seiya walked close to Usagi, she edged away until her entire back was against the headboard. He leaned in closer and slapped her viscously with the back of his hand. Her nose began to spurt out blood. She cupped the warm drips in her hands. She could taste the saltiness of tears and blood in her mouth. "DON'T LIE TO ME!" That was the last thing she heard before her world turn to darkness.  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
Hey guys so what to you think...good? Bad? Ok? Well...don't forget to review or email me at blossom_619@hotmail.com ..i love when you guys send feedback....it really helps me write...  
  
  
  



	5. My worst Nightmare!

Hey Minna, Sorry for not posting sooner :(, It's been hectic every since I got home from vacation..and with the school starting and everything, I really did not have enough time to write...besides that I had a huge writer's block.. I couldn't write anything...thanx to Jennifer for helping me on this chapter..without her you guys would probably wait longer for the next chapter.. also thanx to Irene for editing this for me...hehe...I know how busy you can get at times..well..actually you're busy all the time..lol..:)..well I guess that's about it..and thanx to all of the readers out there...I hope you guy like this next chapter and don't forget to review and tell me your opinions, they really means a lot to me  
  
Title: Secrets Chapter 5 PG 13  
Author: Sailor Debbie  
E-mail: blossom_619@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
  
  
As I woke up from the horrible nightmare I realized that it hurt to open my eyes. My head felt like a swollen balloon and I couldn't move my hands or feet. Reality hit me; I was tied up-- a prisoner in my own house. Memories from the night before were fresh in my mind and all I can do was cry-- cry out my regrets and hatred for my pathetic life. I should have known this was going to happen. I am so stupid.   
  
The door slowly opened, revealing Seiya. We looked into each other's eyes and for a moment I thought I saw remorse, but that was gone as soon it came.  
  
  
"How are you feeling baby?" I heard him ask. I couldn't reply-I was welled up with anger. What was I suppose to have said? 'I'm fine, after you've beaten me half to death.'  
  
  
"I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" He sat on the bed next to me and stroked my hair. I might've bitten his hand off if he hadn't have taken it off so soon.   
  
  
"I'm sorry to do this to you, but you'll have to stay here till your cuts and bruises heal. If I let you out right now you'd probably sue me for sure," Seiya darkly chuckled.   
  
  
  
"Oh honey, I could never do anything to hurt you! You know I love you more than anything in the world!" I was desperate. If it were not for the rope, I would have probably been groveling at his feet. I had to get out of this hell.  
  
"I promise to stay inside the house until my wounds heal!" I sobbed.   
"Honey I will not runaway! Seiya please untie me..." I twisted my body until my lips reached his cheek.   
His face was stoic. I actually convinced him for a second-or so I thought.   
  
  
He slapped me hard across the face. "You bitch! Did you really think I was that stupid? You think that I don't know what you're planning?" he sputtered. His mouth could not keep up with his words and he spat more saliva than actual phrases.  
  
  
  
"No, no, I wasn't planning anything. You have to believe me. Honey, don't you trust your wife?" To my surprise and even his, my voice sounded admonishingly loving-if it were not for the rope and dried blood it would have seemed like we were a regular married couple.   
  
His eyes were wide. It reminded me of a deer caught in headlights. It was frightening. He raised his hand to strike me-but the phone rang. I thank the gods for hearing my plea.   
  
  
Seiya rose from the bed and went to answer the phone. His voice was disgustingly genteel. "Yes?! Oh Chiba-san! It's you! How may I help you?   
Is that so? I'll arrive there as soon as possible sir. Yes, thank you, good bye sir."  
  
  
Seiya placed the phone back on its hook and turned to face me. I'm guessing he saw anxiousness in my countenance-anxious that he was going to leave. He walked toward me; his gait was placid and full of sway.   
Bending over me, he roughly grabbed my chin with his hands. I thought he'd crush my cheeks in its sockets.   
  
"Oh don't you worry, we'll continue this when I get back." Seiya grabbed his coat, and exited the room. The last time he said those words in this room we had Endy. I did not enjoy it then-and I certainly don't enjoy it now. I could have sworn that he smiled before closing the door. I married a masochist.   
  
  
  
Author's POV  
  
  
Usagi contorted her neck until she could see the headboard. The rope was tied tightly around one of the wooden bars. She pulled her hands and winced-the knot only tightened. Twisting her hands only chafed her wrist even more. Usagi wondered whether her husband had done this before-as much as she'd hate to admit anything complementary about her husband, she acknowledged that he was an excellent knot tier.  
  
  
She pulled herself into a sitting position, examining the rope. She began to chew. 'At least it's not chains.'   
  
  
'Gods I feel like an animal doing this.' Her teeth only loosened a bit of the rope, but her hands could not wriggle free. She looked about her and found a bottle of baby oil on the nightstand. Her feet barely touched the plastic bottle. With her toes she grabbed it. She brought the bottle towards her and sat cross-legged. She flipped the cap with her mouth and skillfully poured the lubricant over her hands. Usagi twisted her oily wrists and came out victorious, although hurting like hell.  
  
  
  
Having finished with all the knots, Usagi attempted to stand, feeling extremely disoriented. She walked to her bathroom. She stifled a cry as the movement brought forth a wave of pain through her body. Turing on the water for the bathtub and trying desperately to ignore the pain,   
Usagi changed out of her blood caked nightgown.   
  
  
  
Usagi winced as she stepped into the hot bath. The water alleviated some of the pain in her body. Picking up the washcloth and soap, Usagi gently rubbed her body and dipped her head in the water. Around her, the water took on a reddish hue as the dried blood on her hair dissolved. The water cleaned her body-and soul. Usagi stepped out of the bathtub. She wrapped herself in a towel and drained the tub.   
  
  
  
Quickly, or as quickly as one could manage after a sever beating, Usagi changed into casual clothes-casual for winter. It was   
June. Opting for a long black sleeve turtleneck and a black denim skirt that reached her ankles, she went back into the bathroom to fix her hair.   
Usagi stared at her reflection in the mirror. A black eye and severely bruised cheek adorned her face. Her bottom lip needed stitches. She was a bit fascinated and proud. Her scars were Purple Hearts-she made it through the combat zone. Make-up would be of little use and of little want. She felt like a young boy, wanting to show off her scars. She proved that she was unbreakable. Dead and now risen.   
  
Her hair split in half, Usagi methodically began to put it up in   
Odangos like she had always worn it since childhood. She was about to twist her hair into a bun, when she let it all drop. 'Why do I continue to wear that ridiculous hairstyle? I wore it when I was young-- innocent, full of happiness. Look at me now. Life had beaten the living out of me. I should have given up on my childhood fantasies long ago.' The world bid farewell to 'Odango-Atama'.  
  
  
  
Usagi grabbed a small duffle bag and began to fill it with clothing. As she threw half of her wardrobe into the small bag, she began to worry about her son. What was to become of Endy? At that moment she was filled with horror. Surely Seiya would threaten her with their son. The thought of his hands on Endy made her fearful-and then full of anger. 'Seiya you took my happiness away-you will not take all of it.'   
  
She did not bother to fold her clothes; she could not wait to get the hell out. Usagi swung the duffle bag over her shoulder, clutched her purse, and headed towards the front door. She began to whistle. It was a song she had never heard before-her lips stung but she did not care.  
  
  
Endy was at school; Usagi waited in the park across the street from the schoolyard fence. If she were to take him out of school right away,   
Seiya might be notified. It was late in the afternoon; she waited patiently.   
  
Having two more hours to spare, she decided to take a walk. Wondering aimlessly through the streets, she became oblivious to her surroundings-- lost in deep thought. 'Where am I going to stay? How am I going to support Endy? What am I going to do?'   
  
She collided with someone. She offered a half-hearted apology and began to walk away. The person grabbed her arm. Usagi flinched and violently pulled away-something she had been accustomed to with Seiya.   
  
"Usagi what's wrong?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
  
Slowly turning around, Usagi came face to face with the voice. She tilted her head upward and took a momentary look into a pair of sapphire eyes. Hastily bringing her face down, she turned to walk away. She tried to brush him off, but he merely walked along side her fast pace.   
  
"Usa what is wrong?' he huffed.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Mamoru. I am perfectly ok. Now if you don't mind I have some place to be." She looked straight ahead. She did not know where she was going.  
  
Mamoru caught sight of the huge bruise planted on the side of her cheek and grabbing her wrist, he swung her around to him. She stared at the ground like a stubborn child that did not want to confess their wrongdoing-ironically she was not the guilty one.  
  
  
"Usa!! What happened to you?!?!" Mamoru ask frantically. 'Who ever did this will pay.' Mamoru thought.  
  
She did not seem too concerned. Her battered face was unperturbed, seemingly unaware of any need to be frantic. Usagi took a pair of sunglasses from her tote bag and put them on. He angrily snatched the glasses from her face and examined her wounds. He stood close-close enough for her to feel the warmth of his breath. She stepped back.   
  
"Oh these. You know me and my vicious klutz attacks."   
  
Mamoru was unconvinced. " Usako those..."  
  
She welled up with an unknown anger. "Don't call me that! You've lost the right to call me that long ago. Did you think that insistent little girl was going to wait for you? Don't try to act like you care about me-- you didn't care then, and you don't care now." She did not feel like crying. It was a catharsis of her soul that spoke, not emotions. She stood there, like a dark angel in black -still and waiting.   
  
  
Mamoru was shocked by these words. 'Does she actually think that I don't care? That I really don't love her?' He finally took notice of her-it was a drastic change. Her golden hair cascaded around her shoulders--the blackness of her attire bringing out a celestial glow in her tresses.   
Her ocean blue eyes showed no signs of fear or hiding from him-they were calm like a quiet stream.   
  
  
"Please Usak...Usa, tell me what happen. I really want to help you.   
Usa, did Seiya do this?"  
  
  
"There's nothing you can help me with." Her words were sharp and pithy.  
  
  
"Usa, please tell me, I'll help you. I'll stand by your side and fight with you."  
  
  
"You make it sound so easy. I know it is not. If it were I would not have been married for 8 years." He was taken aback. There was no spite in her voice.  
  
"Why didn't you ever ask for help Usa? When I get my hand on him,   
I'll...I'll..."  
  
  
"You can't. If he knows about this, I'll never see Endy ever again.   
He'll take him away from me. Mamoru, don't do anything. If that happen--- I don't think I'd want to live anymore."   
  
"Is that what your afraid of? Don't worry Usa-- we'll get Endy too!   
I'll get both of you out of his grasp! I promise! We'll fight this together Usa!" Mamoru's voice was desperate. Marmoru pleaded Usagi to need his help. He wanted her to need him. In the end-- he wanted her.  
  
Usagi smiled. It hurt her face to smile. It hurt enough to cry. Mamoru strode toward Usagi and wrapped his arms around her. He put his chin on her head, lightly stroking her hair with his hands.   
  
He whispered like a father to his newborn child, "Get some clothes for you and Endy, then go pick him up from school. I'll find you a place to live for now till I can think of what to do next." Mamoru was happy to finally get through to Usagi. He wanted to have her, to love her, to take care of her. For an instant he felt as if nothing had ever changed-that he never left, that this was his wife, and this was their son.  
  
  
"Endy's clothes are still at home. I need to get them."  
  
They drove back to the house.  
  
  
She opened the door. The blinds were all pulled closed. The outline of a dark figure sat on the couch.  
  
"You're finally home."  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Umm...guys...calm down...take it easy **backing up till my back was against the wall** please don't hurt me!! You guys know that if u kill me you'll never know the ending...facing all the angry readers at once is not the way I plan to die...I don't know when is the next time I'll be able to post another chapter...but if u guys review me and give me ideas...I can hurry and post another one ASAP..if you guys really really want to read the next one then I'll try to hurry..but if I think that you guys don't really care then that means that I don't really have to worry about getting it out anytime soon..I'll be checking my review everyday...  
  
Sailor Debbie   
  
  
  



	6. My worst Nightmare!*Revised*

Hey Minna, Sorry for not posting sooner :(, It's been hectic every since school started I really did not have enough time to write...but that's what I'm going to do for the two weeks of vacation.. this is a revision of chapter 5..it's not too much change but I thought that it is better if I change a little of something in there..i'm currently writing chapter 6 so it should be out soon  
  
Title: Secrets Chapter 5 PG 13  
Author: Sailor Debbie  
E-mail: blossom_619@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
  
  
As I woke up from the horrible nightmare I realized that it hurt to open my eyes. My head felt like a swollen balloon and I couldn't move my hands or feet. Reality hit me; I was tied up-- a prisoner in my own house. Memories from the night before were fresh in my mind and all I can do was cry-- cry out my regrets and hatred for my pathetic life. I should have known this was going to happen. I am so stupid.   
  
The door slowly opened, revealing Seiya. We looked into each other's eyes and for a moment I thought I saw remorse, but that was gone as soon it came.  
  
  
"How are you feeling baby?" I heard him ask. I couldn't reply-I was welled up with anger. What was I suppose to have said? 'I'm fine, after you've beaten me half to death.'  
  
  
"I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" He sat on the bed next to me and stroked my hair. I might've bitten his hand off if he hadn't have taken it off so soon.   
  
  
"I'm sorry to do this to you, but you'll have to stay here till your cuts and bruises heal. If I let you out right now you'd probably sue me for sure," Seiya darkly chuckled.   
  
  
  
"Oh honey, I could never do anything to hurt you! You know I love you more than anything in the world!" I was desperate. If it were not for the rope, I would have probably been groveling at his feet. I had to get out of this hell.  
  
"I promise to stay inside the house until my wounds heal!" I sobbed.   
"Honey I will not runaway! Seiya please untie me..." I twisted my body until my lips reached his cheek.   
His face was stoic. I actually convinced him for a second-or so I thought.   
  
  
He slapped me hard across the face. "You bitch! Did you really think I was that stupid? You think that I don't know what you're planning?" he sputtered. His mouth could not keep up with his words and he spat more saliva than actual phrases.  
  
  
  
"No, no, I wasn't planning anything. You have to believe me. Honey, don't you trust your wife?" To my surprise and even his, my voice sounded admonishingly loving-if it were not for the rope and dried blood it would have seemed like we were a regular married couple.   
  
His eyes were wide. It reminded me of a deer caught in headlights. It was frightening. He raised his hand to strike me-but the phone rang. I thank the gods for hearing my plea.   
  
  
Seiya rose from the bed and went to answer the phone. His voice was disgustingly genteel. "Yes?! Oh Chiba-san! It's you! How may I help you?   
Is that so? I'll arrive there as soon as possible sir. Yes, thank you, good bye sir."  
  
  
Seiya placed the phone back on its hook and turned to face me. I'm guessing he saw anxiousness in my countenance-anxious that he was going to leave. He walked toward me; his gait was placid and full of sway.   
Bending over me, he roughly grabbed my chin with his hands. I thought he'd crush my cheeks in its sockets.   
  
"Oh don't you worry, we'll continue this when I get back." Seiya grabbed his coat, and exited the room. The last time he said those words in this room we had Endy. I did not enjoy it then-and I certainly don't enjoy it now. I could have sworn that he smiled before closing the door. I married a masochist.   
  
  
  
Author's POV  
  
  
Usagi contorted her neck until she could see the headboard. The rope was tied tightly around one of the wooden bars. She pulled her hands and winced-the knot only tightened. Twisting her hands only chafed her wrist even more. Usagi wondered whether her husband had done this before-as much as she'd hate to admit anything complementary about her husband, she acknowledged that he was an excellent knot tier.  
  
  
She pulled herself into a sitting position, examining the rope. She began to chew. 'At least it's not chains.'   
  
  
'Gods I feel like an animal doing this.' Her teeth only loosened a bit of the rope, but her hands could not wriggle free. She looked about her and found a bottle of baby oil on the nightstand. Her feet barely touched the plastic bottle. With her toes she grabbed it. She brought the bottle towards her and sat cross-legged. She flipped the cap with her mouth and skillfully poured the lubricant over her hands. Usagi twisted her oily wrists and came out victorious, although hurting like hell.  
  
  
  
Having finished with all the knots, Usagi attempted to stand, feeling extremely disoriented. She walked to her bathroom. She stifled a cry as the movement brought forth a wave of pain through her body. Turing on the water for the bathtub and trying desperately to ignore the pain,   
Usagi changed out of her blood caked nightgown.   
  
  
  
Usagi winced as she stepped into the hot bath. The water alleviated some of the pain in her body. Picking up the washcloth and soap, Usagi gently rubbed her body and dipped her head in the water. Around her, the water took on a reddish hue as the dried blood on her hair dissolved. The water cleaned her body-and soul. Usagi stepped out of the bathtub. She wrapped herself in a towel and drained the tub.   
  
  
  
Quickly, or as quickly as one could manage after a sever beating, Usagi changed into casual clothes-casual for winter. It was   
June. Opting for a long black sleeve turtleneck and a black denim skirt that reached her ankles, she went back into the bathroom to fix her hair.   
Usagi stared at her reflection in the mirror. A black eye and severely bruised cheek adorned her face. Her bottom lip needed stitches. She was a bit fascinated and proud. Her scars were Purple Hearts-she made it through the combat zone. Make-up would be of little use and of little want. She felt like a young boy, wanting to show off her scars. She proved that she was unbreakable. Dead and now risen.   
  
Her hair split in half, Usagi methodically began to put it up in   
Odangos like she had always worn it since childhood. She was about to twist her hair into a bun, when she let it all drop. 'Why do I continue to wear that ridiculous hairstyle? I wore it when I was young-- innocent, full of happiness. Look at me now. Life had beaten the living out of me. I should have given up on my childhood fantasies long ago.' The world bid farewell to 'Odango-Atama'.  
  
  
  
Usagi grabbed a small duffle bag and began to fill it with clothing. As she threw half of her wardrobe into the small bag, she began to worry about her son. What was to become of Endy? At that moment she was filled with horror. Surely Seiya would threaten her with their son. The thought of his hands on Endy made her fearful-and then full of anger. 'Seiya you took my happiness away-you will not take all of it.'   
  
She did not bother to fold her clothes; she could not wait to get the hell out. Usagi swung the duffle bag over her shoulder, clutched her purse, and headed towards the front door. She began to whistle. It was a song she had never heard before-her lips stung but she did not care. She left the duffle bag next to the door, Endy was at school and Seiya won't be home till late tonight or maybe till tomorrow because he is going to the bar to see that waitress again.  
  
Usagi waited in the park across the street from the schoolyard fence. If she were to take him out of school right away,   
Seiya might be notified. It was late in the afternoon; she waited patiently.   
  
Having two more hours to spare, she decided to take a walk. Wondering aimlessly through the streets, she became oblivious to her surroundings-- lost in deep thought. 'Where am I going to stay? How am I going to support Endy? What am I going to do?'   
  
She collided with someone. She offered a half-hearted apology and began to walk away. The person grabbed her arm. Usagi flinched and violently pulled away-something she had been accustomed to with Seiya.   
  
"Usagi what's wrong?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
  
Slowly turning around, Usagi came face to face with the voice. She tilted her head upward and took a momentary look into a pair of sapphire eyes. Hastily bringing her face down, she turned to walk away. She tried to brush him off, but he merely walked along side her fast pace.   
  
"Usa what is wrong?' he huffed.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Mamoru. I am perfectly ok. Now if you don't mind I have some place to be." She looked straight ahead. She did not know where she was going.  
  
Mamoru caught sight of the huge bruise planted on the side of her cheek and grabbing her wrist, he swung her around to him. She stared at the ground like a stubborn child that did not want to confess their wrongdoing-ironically she was not the guilty one.  
  
  
"Usa!! What happened to you?!?!" Mamoru ask frantically. 'Who ever did this will pay.' Mamoru thought.  
  
She did not seem too concerned. Her battered face was unperturbed, seemingly unaware of any need to be frantic. Usagi took a pair of sunglasses from her tote bag and put them on. He angrily snatched the glasses from her face and examined her wounds. He stood close-close enough for her to feel the warmth of his breath. She stepped back.   
  
"Oh these. You know me and my vicious klutz attacks."   
  
Mamoru was unconvinced. " Usako those..."  
  
She welled up with an unknown anger. "Don't call me that! You've lost the right to call me that long ago. Did you think that insistent little girl was going to wait for you? Don't try to act like you care about me-- you didn't care then, and you don't care now." She did not feel like crying. It was a catharsis of her soul that spoke, not emotions. She stood there, like a dark angel in black -still and waiting.   
  
  
Mamoru was shocked by these words. 'Does she actually think that I don't care? That I really don't love her?' He finally took notice of her-it was a drastic change. Her golden hair cascaded around her shoulders--the blackness of her attire bringing out a celestial glow in her tresses.   
Her ocean blue eyes showed no signs of fear or hiding from him-they were calm like a quiet stream.   
  
  
"Please Usak...Usa, tell me what happen. I really want to help you.   
Usa, did Seiya do this?"  
  
  
"There's nothing you can help me with." Her words were sharp and pithy.  
  
  
"Usa, please tell me, I'll help you. I'll stand by your side and fight with you."  
  
  
"You make it sound so easy. I know it is not. If it were I would not have been married for 8 years." He was taken aback. There was no spite in her voice.  
  
"Why didn't you ever ask for help Usa?" Mamoru asked.  
  
" Ask for help??!!" Usagi asked in total Anger.  
  
"Who's here to help me?? YOU?? Were you here? NO, you weren't here. You left me here all alone with no one." Usagi said, face sadden all of the sudden.  
" I thought I would die, and I would of if I didn't...." She caught herself then, she couldn't possibly tell Mamoru about Endy that would just complicate things and she did not want him to tied himself to them because of Endy, that wouldn't be fair especially to Rei.  
  
"If you didn't what?" Mamory asked curious to find out what had so much power to keep her alive all these years.  
  
"Wha.. ohh...nothing...never mind" her expression turned cold once again.  
  
Mamoru realizing this decides not to push her.  
  
"When I get my hand on him,   
I'll...I'll..."  
  
You will not do anything, Mamoru..please..you will just make everything worst. I don't want to get hurt again." Usagi cried.  
  
" When I woke up and you weren't there, it broked my heart into thousands of pieces." Usagi said, tears dripping down her sadden face. "Even my life was not important enough to keep you here, from then on I put a wall around my heart. I did not want to ever feel the hurt again. I don't think I can survive it. Endy is the only thing that matters to me now. I can care less about everything else."  
  
Mamoru was without words, how could he have inflected so much pain on this beautiful angel? What was he thinking of? There's nothing that can be done about that now. All that matters is to get Usa and Endy out of here.  
  
"I'm going to help you Usa, please let me help you."  
  
"You can't. If he knows about this, I'll never see Endy ever again.   
He'll take him away from me. Mamoru, don't do anything. If that happen--- I don't think I'd want to live anymore."   
  
"Is that what your afraid of? Don't worry Usa-- we'll get Endy too!   
I'll get both of you out of his grasp! I promise! We'll fight this together Usa!" Mamoru's voice was desperate. Marmoru pleaded Usagi to need his help. He wanted her to need him. In the end-- he wanted her.  
  
Usagi smiled. It hurt her face to smile. It hurt enough to cry. Mamoru strode toward Usagi and wrapped his arms around her. He put his chin on her head, lightly stroking her hair with his hands.   
  
He whispered like a father to his newborn child, "Get some clothes for you and Endy, then go pick him up from school. I'll find you a place to live for now till I can think of what to do next." Mamoru was happy to finally get through to Usagi. He wanted to have her, to love her, to take care of her. For an instant he felt as if nothing had ever changed-that he never left, that this was his wife, and this was their son.  
  
  
"I've already packed up our stuff, it's at home. We just need to go get it and we can go, Seiya shouldn't be home till late evening."   
  
They drove back to the house.  
  
  
She opened the door. The blinds were all pulled closed. The outline of a dark figure sat on the couch.  
  
"You're finally home."  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
So what do you guys think...chapter 6 should be out in a few days..depending on how long I'm in front of my computer and how fast my editor edits..but it shouldn't be too long...so keep a look out for it..ohh and don't forget to review!!  
  
Sailor Debbie 


	7. Unexpected Surprise!

Hi Minna, I know you guys are about to kill me...I'm so sorry for not writing for like a year! Anyways, I will start writing now that it's summer again.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, nor will I ever!  
  
Recaps:  
  
"I've already packed up our stuff, it's at home. We just need to go get it and we can go, Seiya shouldn't be home till late evening."   
  
They drove back to the house.  
  
  
She opened the door. The blinds were all pulled closed. The outline of a dark figure sat on the couch.  
  
"You're finally home."  
  
  
Title: Secrets Chapter 6 PG 13 'Unexpected surprise'  
Author: Sailor Debbie  
E-mail: blossom_619@hotmail.com  
  
' Oh God. Please tell me this is a dream, tell me it's not true.' Usagi stared with her mouth agape.   
  
"Why honey, you don't look too happy to see me.' Seiya' taunted-- his voice bringing her back to reality.   
  
Looking pass Usagi, Seiya was not surprised to see Mamoru standing behind her.   
  
" Why hello Mr. Chiba, what are you doing here? I thought you were going out to dinner with your wife?" Seiya said with a wily look on his face.  
  
Mamoru stared directly into Seiya's face, his dark eyes unwavering. He remained calm and cool, like the halcyon before the bitter squall. His stern face frightened Seiya, and he moved uneasily in his seat under Mamoru's sturdy glance. Mamoru was the first to break the silence.   
  
  
  
" I know all about you and what you did. For your own sake I'm telling you to stay the hell away from Usa and Endy, or else... DO YOU HERE ME??" Mamoru steadied his eyes on the shadowy figure. Mamoru was surprised of the malicious voice that escaped his mouth but did not break his stoic countenance.   
  
Seiya's eyes widened, and then his eyes turned cold. "I believe this has nothing to do with you MR. CHIBA, you should be worrying about YOUR wife, and NOT my family business!"   
  
" You aren't laying one hand on Usa or Endy. I'm taking them with me!" Mamoru was furious at this point. He remembered Usagi's fair delicate arm marked with bruises. Angry thoughts raced through his mind. 'This bastard does not deserve an angel like Usak...Usagi!'   
  
"Oh really, you really think that you can take them just like that?" He flashed once again his devious grin. He arose from his chair and crossed his arms mockingly. "Sorry to burst your bubble Mamoru, you might be able to take Usagi away," he laughed, "I mean go ahead-it's Tuesday and all the trash needs to be taken out of this house anyways-but you can't take Endy. He's MY son and there's nothing you can do about it. If you foolishly decide to take this to court then I'll make sure that Usagi never EVER sees him again." He saw the anguish in Usagi's face and his smile widened. "So just run along like the dogs that you are and maybe I'll consider letting her have visitation rights."  
  
Usagi felt flustered. 'This can't be, what have I done? Should I have told Mamo-chan about this?' Doubts filled her head.  
  
"Usa, it's best that we go." Mamoru touched her arm.   
  
They left the shadowy figure standing alone in the dark.   
  
Mamoru droved them to a hotel and checked her in. Once they got in the room, Usagi collapsed on the bed and began to sob.  
  
"What am I going to do? I have to go back, this is all wrong. I shouldn't be here. I need Endy! I have to protect my son!" Usagi cried hysterically.  
  
Mamoru closed the door and gently lifted her into his arms. He whispered soothing words to her. " Usa, you did the right thing and you know that. Seiya won't do anything to Endy. I mean that's his son. I don't think he would treat his son the way he treated you."  
  
This thought never crossed Usagi's mind. She remembered the ropes and the beatings a few days before. Her eyes grew large and she tore herself away from Mamoru heading to grab the keys on the lamp stand, but Mamoru swiftly took her by the arms. His grasp was gentle but firm. She struggled, trying to wrench herself loose from his sturdy yet soft hands.   
  
She cried, "What if he does?! What if-- what if he takes him away from me?? He's everything to me-the only thing I have to lose... I...I..."  
  
She stopped struggling and her arms became limp. Her cries became muffled in Mamoru's chest. He held her close, like a wet kitten trying to be kept warm. He stroked her hair.  
  
"It's ok, don't worry. I won't let anything bad happen, I promise you. Get some sleep ok? I'll go talk to my lawyer about this and see if I can work something out." Mamoru slowly led Usagi to the bed. He tenderly laid her head on the pillow and carefully lifted her legs onto the bed. He stared at her for a moment and saw the Usagi that he knew years ago when he first happened to stumble upon her: a broken and dejected thing curled up in cardboard. He quickly dismissed the thought and turned to sit down on a chair that stood not far from the door.   
  
"No, don't leave me-please," she turned her face toward him, her sapphire eyes twinkling with tears. " I don't want to be alone-Don't leave me alone." Mamoru remembered the time he first abandoned Usagi, which turned her life into this horrible hell that she was subjected to now. He felt bitter pain and sorrow, and his eyes became watery. He smiled and leaned over kissing her forehead. " I won't this time," he whispered, more to himself than to her.   
  
"Ok, it's ok...I'll stay with you." Mamoru tucked her in and lay beside her, and turned on the TV. She fell fast asleep, as if suddenly lulled by his presence.  
  
After a while he remembered Rei and lowering down the volume on the television, he picked up the phone and dialed her number.   
  
"Hello?" "Hi baby, how's everything?"  
  
"Oh everything is fine babe, but where are you?" Rei asked, her voice cheerful.  
  
"Umm, I'm...I'm out on a business trip. Since Dad is out of the country for that merger, I have to take care of the business here. I'm just calling to let you know, I shouldn't be gone more than a week ok?" Mamoru said.  
  
" AWWW!!! Poohbear, you're leaving me here all alone again? Ever since daddy went on the trip you havn't been home much. I never get to see you anymore." Rei whined.  
  
"Honey you know I have to take care of business while you dad is gone." Mamoru whispered.  
  
"Fine, you going to have your cell phone on, aren't you? Hurry and come back soon ok?" Rei said, giving in.  
  
Usagi started to stir. "Hey I gotta go, I'll talk to you later ok? Ok bye." Mamoru waited until she hung up.  
  
'Why did I lie to her? Cuz you don't want her to know you still have feelings for Usagi. But no, I do not love Usagi! Yeah right, keep telling your self that.' Mamoru stopped himself.   
  
He turned to look at Usagi. 'She looks so beautiful.' He removed a strand of hair that fell over her brow and her long dark eyelashes. Usagi stirred again. "Please don't leave me alone Mamo-chan, please...don't leave me.." Usagi murmured in her sleep.   
  
" I'm so sorry Usako, I'm sorry...I never wanted to hurt you, please forgive me." His soft weeping woke Usagi.   
  
Usagi touched his cheek, and they stared into each other's deep blue eyes and memories flooded back like it was yesterday. Before they could do anything, Mamoru looked away.  
  
" Uhhh... Why don't you go clean yourself up and...and we'll go see my lawyer, then we'll grab something to eat." Mamoru sputtered.   
  
"Ok, I'll be ready in 15 minutes." She smiled.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
*Ding-Dong*  
  
"Coming!"  
  
"Mr. Light, how may I help you? Mamoru isn't here. I...." Rei began to say.  
  
"I know he's not here...are you going to let me in?"   
  
"Oh of course, come in. He's on business."  
  
"He didn't go to any business trip."  
  
"You must have been misinformed Mr. Lights because my husband told me himself that-"  
  
"Well your husband is not telling you the truth. The only business that he is doing is my wife." Seiya said, restraining his voice from malevolence.  
  
Rei looked hurt. "You're crazy! I don't know what you're talking about. You probably didn't know about the meeting because he told me himself just about ten minutes ago that he won't be back till next week. Mamoru would never lie to me." She was angry with Seiya for accusing her Mamoru.   
  
"Fine, if you don't believe me, then trace the call back to Mamoru." Seiya said, trying to hide his smirk.  
  
Rei picked up the phone and asked the operator to trace the call. " Hello, Silver Moonlight Hotel, how may I help you? Hello?? Is anyone there?" Rei put down the phone and looked distraught.  
  
Rei couldn't believe it. 'He couldn't have lied to me. I still don't believe you!'  
There must be an explanation for this, I don't believe you!"   
  
" Fine, why don't we take a trip to the Silver Moonlight Hotel."  
  
"Fine. I'll drive my car and you'll drive yours."  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
"Hi, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hi, we're here to look for Usagi Lights and Mamoru Shield, could you tell us what rooms they're in?" Seiya said to the hotel clerk flashing his million-dollar smile.  
  
"Of course, let me check on it for you. Let's see, I have a two bed room under Mr. Shield's name but I don't have anything for Usagi Lights." The clerk said.  
  
Rei wanted to cry; she couldn't believe that Mamoru could do something like this.  
  
"See, what did I tell you? He's not out on business, he's--"   
  
"Shut up, I don't want to hear it. There's a good explanation for it, I know there's a good reason. I'm going to wait till he gets back." Rei walked back to the front desk; "Hi can I have a room down the hall from Mr. Shield's room please."  
  
Hours later...  
  
"Where are they? Why haven't they come back yet?" Rei yelled, pouring another shot of brandy. She tossed the shot glass behind her and began to take swigs from the bottle itself.  
  
"Rei you need to stop drinking, you've drank enough." Seiya took the bottle away.  
  
" Give it back, I want my drink back!" Rei whined.   
  
"Come on, I'm taking you up to your room." Seiya took the keys that lay on the bar counter and guided her to the elevator.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
In Rei's room...  
  
"Please Mamoru, don't leave me, stay with me. I love you..." Rei held on to Seiya, pawing at his chest and kissing his neck.   
  
" Rei, I'm not..." Before he could finish Rei kissed him.  
  
Meanwhile Usagi and Mamoru walked into their room down the hall. " Well, what we need to do is get you settled in, then maybe talk to Seiya about a divorce and see if he would give Endy to you. Don't worry Usa, you won't do this alone, I'll be with you every step of the way." Mamoru held onto Usagi, but he quickly let go, remembering that he was married to Rei now.  
  
"I'm going to get ready for bed," Usagi said, bringing Mamoru back to reality.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Rei winced as the sun shined in her eyes. She rubbed them and turned her face from the window. In horror, she found Seiya asleep next to her, and all the memory from last night flowed back to her mind. 'Oh my God, what have I done!!'   
  
" How could you do this to me?! Rei slapped Seiya hard across the face as he slept. He awoke with a start. He did not know whether to be angry or not. He was more startled than anything. He did not enjoy being slapped awake. "You perverted monster! How dare you take advantage of me like this!"   
  
"Sorry, really I am, but you thought that I was Mamoru and I couldn't stop you and one thing led to the other..." He couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Shut up, shut up!! I don't want to hear it. Get out...Get out!!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Usagi woke up and decided to take a walk outside. Before she left she kissed Mamoru on the forehead while he lay sleeping and left him a note. When she came back from her walk and came out of the elevator she heard people yelling down the hall way.  
  
"I said leave! I told you to leave you pervert! I don't ever want to see you again!!" It was a woman's voice and she was crying and yelling as she spoke.  
  
Usagi then witnessed Seiya being pushed out of a room by Rei, Seiya mostly letting himself be pushed out of the room.  
  
'What are they doing here? Did something happen? I hope Seiya didn't do anything to Rei.' Usagi turned into a corner and waited until Seiya left and Rei slammed the door.  
  
Six weeks later...  
  
"Here we go, Usa you can settle in the apartment and later what ever happens with Seiya and Endy, well we can go from there. By the way. what is happening with Seiya?" Mamoru ask. " I don't see him much around the work place."  
  
"Well, he's being really nice. He brings Endy to the bridal shop everyday after school. It's almost as if he wants me to go back." Usagi said.  
  
"No, you can't, no matter what you. You can't promise him that. He just wants you to go back to him. Once you do, he'll return to his old self again. Promise me you won't let him."  
  
"Ok I promise, don't worry about him I won't go back to him again."  
  
There was an awkward silence.   
  
" Rei wants me to tell you that she wants to take you out to shop and lunch tomorrow. Do you have time?"  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
"Good, she'll pick you up tomorrow, bye." Mamoru left quickly, afraid of what else might be said.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Hi Usa, How have you been?"  
  
"I'm good. So why did you want to shop with me all of a sudden. You know I don't have good taste."  
  
"Don't be silly, you're my friend! Come on, let's go!" Rei drove them away in her Mercedes convertible.   
  
"What do you think about this leather jacket?" Rei asked.  
  
"It looks good, but I can never afford it." Usagi said.  
  
"I'll buy it for you, it'll look good on you, what's your size?"  
  
"Oh no, that's ok Rei. I don't need something like that. I'll stick to my plain old denim jacket. That's too expensive anyways."  
  
"Nonsense, you're my friend! It's a present... you have to take it. Here go try it on." Usagi sighed, and slipped on the jacket.  
  
'Somehow, I feel like I owe Usagi something. I feel so ashamed.' Rei thought.  
  
"Hey how do I look?" Usagi asked turning in full circle.  
  
" You look good!"   
  
The clerk came. "Shall I ring this up for you ladies?"   
  
"Yes, here's the card" Rei said. All of a sudden Rei felt nauseated and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Usagi followed Rei into the bathroom and saw her vomitting. "Are you ok?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it's been happening these past weeks, nothing big. Just a bug probably."  
  
Usagi thought about it and finally said, "You should really go see a doctor... maybe you're pregnant."   
  
She saw a change in Rei and quickly rebuked her own words, saying, " I don't think so though, I maybe wrong. I mean you and Mamoru are using birth control right?"   
  
Rei stammered, "Yeah---yeah, hey Usa I just remembered that I have a hair appointment. I really have to go-you know those French hairstylists, never wanting to wait. I'll drop you off first."  
  
It was a silent drive.  
  
Later that day...  
  
"Congratulations, Mrs. Shield, you are six weeks pregnant." The doctor pronounced.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Finally..another chapter! Sorry it took so long.. I promise it won't happen again...or at least it won't happen doing the summer... anyways, let me know what you guys think about this... give me some opinion... Review Review REVIEW!! 


End file.
